


Teen Wolf Preferences

by flairs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac - Freeform, Multi, Preferences, Scott - Freeform, Stiles, Teen Wolf, allison - Freeform, derek - Freeform, lydia - Freeform, teen wolf preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flairs/pseuds/flairs





	1. -How You Meet-

**Scott McCall;** _In the woods_  
You were running through the woods, you didn't know where you were going. You knew were running from something. Something that bit you.

You were looking behind you to see if that thing was still chasing you, and you ran into something. Well, a someone. You were on top of them.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry." You said as you were taking in his features. Black hair, tan skin, and deep brown eyes that were almost puppy like.

"It's okay." The mystery boy said as you got up from him. "Why are you in the woods in middle of the night?" He questioned as he got up and brushed himself off.

"I needed some air. It s getting pretty stuffed up at home." You said and laughed at how stupid you sounded.

"Well, you're probably pretty hurt. Considering the fact that you're bleeding." He said and you remembered that you were bleeding from when that thing bit you.

"Oh, yeah. I fell and got scraped by a branch. But I should probably be headed home." You cursed yourself in your mind at how stupid you sounded.

"You shouldn't be walking through the woods alone. Can I walk with you?"

"I don't even know you."

"I'm Scott. Scott McCall."

"Well, Scott. Scott McCall, I'm (Y/N)"

 

 **Stiles Stilinski;** _New girl.  
_ You were walking through the halls of your new school, Beacon Hills High. You were walking as fast you could to your assigned locker, trying not to draw any attention to yourself.

You got to your locker and was trying to put the combination in. You were repeating  _'36, 2, 49'_ to yourself in your mind when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turned around and saw a boy with a buzz cut and cute little moles scattered over his face.

"Having trouble with your locker?" He said to you.

"Yeah. the combination isn't going through, I guess." You stuttered.

"Maybe because that's my locker." He said as he pointed to your schedule and up to the numbers on the locker.

"Sorry. I'm new, and kind of lost."

"Well, new and kind of lost, how about I show you around today?" He said as he smirked a bit.

"Sure. That'd be pretty cool."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Stiles."

 

 **Derek Hale;** _Going back to your hometown after college.  
_ You were grabbing one of the last boxes out of the moving truck and when you were jumping out of the truck you rolled your ankle and fell to the ground.

"God dammit." you muttered as you saw a tall and very muscular guy walking past. He must've heard you because he looked back and glanced down at you.

When he looked back you saw someone you haven't seen in a while. You're little brother, Stiles.

You saw Stiles put his arm on the taller guy's shoulder and say something to him. You were getting up and sat on the edge of the truck, checking out your ankle when your little brother and the other guy came walking over.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in forever." Stiles said as he pulled you into a hug as the big guy just stood towards the back awkwardly.

"Yeah. Jeez, the least you could've done was call." You laughed.

Stiles gestured for 50 shades of muscular to come by us. "Derek. This is my sister, (Y/N). (Y/N) this is Derek Hale. I think you two graduated in the same class."

You looked up at Derek in the eyes and smirked. Remembering how you used to have a small (huge) crush on him since ninth grade.

 

 **Isaac Lahey;** _childhood friends  
_ You knew Isaac since Pre-K. He was on your favorite swing on the swing set and the only one left was the really low one net to the curly headed boy. It was soon occupied by another kid.

You stood next to Isaac and he looked up at you. "You're sitting in my seat." You said.

He just kept staring at you with his big blue eyes, "There's another one way over there. Maybe you can get one before someone else."

Just as he said that a few kids raced over to the swings and took them all.

The teacher came up to you and Isaac and said playtime was over and it was time for lunch. Isaac got up and stood next to you "I'm Isaac,"

 

 **Allison Argent;** _New in the building.  
_ You were in the elevator on the way down from your new apartment to the first floor when you heard a voice, "Hey, hold the elevator!" You pressed the 'door open' button.

A girl ran in and stood next to you. You looked her over, admiring her nice complexion, beautiful eyes, and nice hair. She was gorgeous. She was tall, pale, and pretty thin. Not, like, sickly thin. But more as a always like that sort-of thin.

She must've felt you staring because she looked over at you. You looked away and soon felt the elevator come to a total stop and the doors opened.

"Are you new in the building?" She asked as you both walked out.

"Yeah. Just moved in today." You said as you scratched the back of your neck.

"Awesome. I'm Allison, and I hope to see you around." She said and gave you a smile and walked out of the building.

 

**Lydia Martin;** _You're in the Alpha Pack  
_ You were walking down the halls of Beacon Hills High with your brothers and pack members, Aiden and Ethan. You looked to your right and saw a very gorgeous redhead standing next to a taller brunette. You walked over to her.

"Hey. What's you're name?"

She just looked up at you. "You're not my type."

"I can be. Now tell me you're name."

 


	2. -Favorite Shawn Mendes Song

**Scott McCall:**  Imagination  
_In my dreams you're with me_  
_We'll be everything I want us to b_ _e_  
_And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time_  
_Or is that just me and my imagination_

 **Stiles Stilinski:** Don't Want Your Love  
_I'm overcome with it, this is ridiculous_  
_How every time we get together, you're the one I miss_  
_I feel powerless and I don't want to split_

 **Brett Talbot:** Strings  
_So come on girl let me hold your hand_  
_Let's go get lost, live without a plan_  
_And I know you've got the world to see_  
_But you know you mean the world to me_

 **Liam Dunbar:** Aftertaste  
_I'll help you remember me_  
_One more kiss is all it takes_  
_I'll leave you with the memory_  
_And the aftertaste_  
  
**Kira Yukimura:** Never Be Alone  
_And take a piece of my heart_  
_And make it all your own_  
_So when we are apart_  
_You'll never be alone_

 **Allison Argent:** The Weight  
_I wanna go back,_  
_Forget that it's over_  
_Paint it in black_

 **Lydia Martin:** Air  
_Never thought that we would end up here_  
_Should've known it from the start_  
_I know you mean it when you say you love me_

 **Hayden Romero:**  Kid in Love  
_If this is what it's like falling in love_  
_Then I don't ever wanna grow up_

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-**  
**lmao i know i said it would be a horror movie one but it's not**

**But i need some short ideas, just some cute pref ideas that are simple :)**

 


	3. -Who You're Related To

**Scott McCall;** _Peter's daughter//Malia's twin_

You were Peters daughter, but you were adopted at a young age and moved into San Diego but when you were 16 your adoptive parents decided to move to Beacon Hills during the summer before your junior year.

 **Stiles Stilinski;** _Derek's younger sister // Cora's fraternal twin_

You found out Derek was still in Beacon Hills and started staying with him during February of tenth grade. Derek didn't like your choice in boys but decided to mess with Stiles about it instead of you.

 **Derek Hale;** _Stiles' older sister_

When you moved back to Beacon Hills you were in the same building as Derek and you started dating him. Whenever Stiles was over Derek would just 'decide' to drop by. Your father questioned your taste in men but decided to let it go.

 **Isaac Lahey;** _Lydia's twin sister_

Lydia was a bit older than you and you guys had each others green eyes. She had strawberry blonde hair and you had (Y/H/C). She was always a bit smarter than you but you didn't exactly care. She was freaked out as to why you said yes, but she gave up on asking, seeing how happy Isaac made you.

 **Allison Argent;** _Scott's older sister_

You moved into Allison's apartment building few weeks before your dad came into town. You didn't know Scott used to date her until he yelled at you about it. You had your mother's hair and you and your father's eyes. You and Scott got along well until you and your dad left.

 **Lydia Martin;** _Aiden and Ethan's sister ((triplet))_

You were Aiden and Ethan's end to the triplet trail. They were both older and bigger than you. You actually fell in love with Lydia instead of just trying to manipulate her feelings.


	4. -Their Favorite Outfit On You

 

 **Scott McCall;**   
The Bart Simpson sweater he bought for you on your birthday, black 'occult' leggings, black vans, and your hair in a bun

 **Stiles Stilinski;**   
Jigglypuff crop-top, black high-waisted skirt, pink converse w/ studs, the pokeball charm bracelet he bought you, and your hair in a fishtail braid that goes down your back.

 **Derek Hale;**   
Lavender skull shirt with the sleeves cut, black skinny jeans, lavender converse, a guitar pick necklace w/ a skull, and your hair in a waterfall braid.

 **Isaac Lahey;**   
Plain white tank top, oversized red flannel, ripped skinny jeans, red converse, skull necklace, and your hair slightly curled.

 **Allison Argent;**   
Light blue sleeveless bowknot dress, white Mickey Mouse vans, charm bracelet, and wavy hair.

 **Lydia Martin;**   
White/Floral dress, white high-top converse, the peace sign/heart necklace she bought for you, and your hair slightly straightened.

 **Liam Dunbar;**  
white tank top, leather jacket, tie-dye designed skinny jeans, black biker boots, and your hair braided.

 **Brett Talbot;**  
Blue sleeveless dress, white flats, the Bates Hotel skeleton key necklace he gave you for your anniversary, and your hair curled

 


	5. -Your Guys' Favorite Movie (Horror/Gothic)

**Scott McCall:**   _Nightmare on Elm Street (Original)_

 **Stiles Stilinski:**   _The Shining_

**Derek Hale:** _Alien_

**Brett Talbot:** _Saw_

**Isaac Lahey:** _Scream_

**Liam Dunbar:** _Exorcist_   
  
**Kira Yukimura:** _Blair Witch Project_

**Allison Argent:** _Psycho_

**Lydia Martin:** _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_

**Hayden Romero:** _Hellraiser_

_**-;-** _

**_this was shit, please leave some requests_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Scott McCall:** Scott's

 **Stiles Stilinski:** Scott's

 **Brett Talbot:** Satomi's

 **Liam Dunbar:** None

 **Theo Raeken:**  Derek's ➸ Scott's

 **Kira Yukimura:** None

 **Lydia Martin:** Alpha

 **Malia Tate:** Theo's ➸ None

 **Hayden Romero:** None


End file.
